This invention relates to batteries, in general; and, in particular, to apparatus for conveniently storing jumper cables in proximity to a vehicle battery for jump-starting the vehicle.
Several problems face the motorist, confronted with a "dead" battery, who seeks to jump-start an automobile. Jumper cables get lost, and are never with you when you need them. Establishing electrical connection using jumper cable clamps, between your automobile battery and the battery of another automobile is a nuisance. Battery posts are not always readily accessible, and knowing whether good contact has been made is always a problem, especially when (as is good safety practice) the last clamp attachment is made indirectly through the automobile frame. Unless good contact is confirmed, you can never be sure whether a breakdown is caused by a "dead" battery, or not.
The jumper cable attachment of the invention provides conveniently readily accessible jumper cables, that are easy to use and offer beneficial contact establishing advantages. The jumper cable attachment of the invention eliminates the need to carry a separate set of jumper cables.